Chosen one
by fireball1012
Summary: crossover with Willow,The queen is back and is going to try to get Sam to turn evil, will the others be able to keep Sam safe, brotherhood AU
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- Chosen one**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter one**

" We have a little problem." A witch said

" What is it." Queen Bavmorda snapped

" The seer said that there is another child in the future that will destroy you."

Queen Bavmorda was pasting in her room, she just came back from the dead thanks to her witch friend. She had just found out that a boy and his family will stop evil in the future and in order for her plan to work she will have to go to the future and kill Sam Winchester and his family.

" This child you say has to die." The witch said

" Not really, we can take him as a boy and turn him evil and then we will rule fore ever." The Queen said

" He's not even born yet." The witch agreed

" You can take me to the future and we can take him then." Bavmorda said simply

" We can be ready to leave when your ready my Queen."

" Good and I will bring my number one knight." Then they left to get the spell ready

-SPN-

Some where in a little village lived happy little people. In a little house lived Willow and his family. Today will be a happy day until A Wizard showed up.

" Willow we need to talk." A wizard said with a long white beard

" Hi High Aldwin what is it." Said Willow

The wizard looked at the small person named Willow and said " We need your help."

He told Willow what happened and said a seer saw a boy in danger and that Willow has to go to the future to keep him safe.

" When will I go?" Willow asked

" As soon as you can." Aldwin said

Just then two other people came to the little house that Willow lived in and sat down by him.

" We are going to." Said the man

" Ok then, Willow, Sorsha, and Madmartigan lets send you to the future." The Wizard said

" Now the boys name is Sam Winchester, you have to find him and his family before the Queen does, be careful" Then they where gone.

-SPN-

Six year old Sam Winchester was sleeping in a bed at an other motel when a bright light woke him up. He opened his eyes to find a buitiful angel standing over him. With her long white dress and long flowing blond her. She smiled at the boy and said,

" Sam you are in grave danger, I sent three people to keep you safe, there will also be three others that will try and take you." the angel said

Sam looked at the angel with fear but he tried to act brave like his big brother.

" What are there names?" Sam asked

" Queen Bavmorda, her knight, and her witch, the three good ones are Willow, Sorsha, and Madmartigan."

" Dean protects me." Sam stated

" Yes he will, stay with him my love." Then she was gone

Sam woke up and yelled for Dean to come.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- Chosen one**

**Don't own anything**

Sorry, would have had it up yesterday but I got a bad headacke and I couldn't type so here it is

**Chapter two**

Dean went to Sam after his little brother screamed. Sam was sweating and breathing hard from the nightmare. Dean sat on the bed and held his brother trying to calm him down.

" shh it's alright Sammy I'm here, it's just a nightmare." Dean says

" I had a dream about this beautiful angel and she said bad people are coming for me and that they are going to turn me evil. She then said that three others are going to be sent to keep me safe and that I gotta stay wift you." Sam said trying to stop crying

" Don't worry about it, it's just a nightmare." Dean said

" but there coming to get me." Sam cryed holding on to Dean tighter

" I won't let anyone take you."

" promise." Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes

Dean rolled his eyes before he nodded " I promise"

-SPN-

The boys walked out into the kitchen to find Caleb Reaves at the table reading a newspaper. Soon as Sam seen Caleb he ran to the hunter and gave him a hug. Caleb picked the little boy up in his arms and gave him a hug and a nod to Dean.

" When did you get here Caleb?" Sam asked

" Last night runt." Caleb answered

Sam made a face at being called runt

" I'm a big kid, Dean even says so, right Dean." Sam says looking at Dean

" That's right but your still short so there for your a runt." dean said with a smile

After a minute Sam turned back to Caleb before asking something.

" Caleb does that make Willow a runt too?"

" Whose Willow?" Caleb asked looking from Sam to Dean

" no one he just had a nightmare."

" it wasn't a nightmare, the angel said Willow was short and the others where tall. Queen Bavmorda and her evil knight and the witch are tall, and that they are coming to get me." Sam stated

Caleb looked confused at how Sam could remember those names, but knew that Sam was a fast learner so it didn't come as a big surprise,

" Queen who?" Caleb asked

" Bavmorda." Sam said looking at Caleb

" And what did this _Angel_ look like?"

" An angel what else." Sam said rolling his eyes

" of course." they heard Dean say

" Ok smart ass, what else did she look like!" Caleb said

He looked over at Dean and seen the boy trying not to laugh

" She was pretty and all white but you could tell her hair was blond, and she has this soft loving voice."

" Right cause all angels are like that." Caleb said

" They are?" Sam looked at Caleb with those damn puppy eyes

" Why don't you ask Pastor Jim the next time you see him." Caleb stated

" I will, now about the bad people.." Sam started

" It was only a dream Sam." Dean said getting tired of hearing it

" " We'll see ok." Caleb promised

" alright." Sam agreed and then sat down to eat some eggs that Dean was making

-SPN-

AT THE CASTLE

" before we do this, we have to do a spell so we can act like the others in their time and it will help us find this boy faster." the witch said

" hurry up then." the Queen snapped

With a few words they where ready to leave. And just like that they where gone.

AT WILLOW'S COTTAGE

They where all ready and had the spell done like the Queen did and then like that they too where gone.

" please be careful." the wizard said and then walked out

-SPN-

IN THE MOTEL

" Dean take Sam to the park while I talk to your dad." Caleb said

" But dad's not here." Sam stated

" I know that Einstein I mean I will call him."

The boys got dress and then went across the street to the little was playing basket ball while Sam played in the sand. Sam was playing until someone came up next to him.

" Hello are you Sam Winchester?" a lady asked

Sam looked at the lady and then seen a man next to her. " Yes, are you Sorsha?" Sam asked

" Yes I am, now come with us please." She ordered

Sam looked around but didn't see the third one that was to be here.

" Where is Willow?" He asked

" Whose Willow?" The Queen asked

Then Sam knew who she was and started to move away from the lady

" Your Queen Bavmorda, get away from me." Sam yelled

" You will come with me if you want to or not." The Queen snapped

The knight grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him up making Sam's arm hurt.

" DEAN HELP!" Sam screamed

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural- Chosen one**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter three**

When Dean heard Sam scream he looked over to where he knew his brother was and what he seen made him get mad. There where two people by Sam and the way they where dress made Dean think of Halloween or back before the 1800's. He ran to the man that had his brother by the arm and he bent down to take the knife he hides in his show before he cut the man's hand. The knight let Sam go and the little boy fell with a thump on to his back.

" leave my brother alone." Dean ordered

He helped Sam to his feet and then looked at the two in front of them. Queen Bavmorda took a step and went to grab Sam when the older boy pushed her away and got in front of the smaller one.

" keep your hands off my brother bitch." Dean warned

" That boy is going to come with me or he dies." the Queen said pointing a finger at Sam

" Sammy isn't going anywhere with you and you are not killing him."

Bavmorda was getting tired of this kid and just wanted to get back to her time but she knew she couldn't use her powers in day light where people could see. She looked and found that no one was there so she lifted her hand and Dean went fling away from Sam and fell next to a tree.

" DEAN!" Sam cried when he saw his brother hit the tree

He went to run to him when a pair of hands grabbed him. Sam kicked his little legs and used his small hands to hit or pinch the arms holding him but he still wasn't let go.

" let me go witch." Sam demanded

They started walking away leaving Dean on the ground when a voice came from behind them and that made Sam smile.

" leave him alone."

" Caleb help." Sam yelled still struggling to get to his brother

Caleb could feel Sam's fear and that made Caleb mad and then he used his Powers to get Sam away from the people. The knight felt a force making him let the boy go, when Sam was safe next to his brother a big force knocked the two people down.

Sam shook Dean's shoulder to try and wake him up and then he seen Dean's eyes open.

" Hey you ok Sammy?" Dean asked rubbing his head where he it the tree

" Yeah, Caleb will show them, are you ok." Sam looked at Dean's head and found a lump on the back of the head

Dean moved Sam's hand a way and looked at him. " Dude, I'll be fine stop worrying."

They looked over to where Caleb and the two people where and couldn't help but smile, the boys knew better then to piss Caleb Reaves off and when you go after people he loves you better run for your life and right now looking at Caleb and seeing how mad he was even made the boys get scared but they knew he was holding off on them because they where there.

" If you ever go by Sammy or Dean again I will kill you myself." Caleb threatened

" Damien aren't you going to kill them?" Dean asked

" No, Johnny is coming to do that, he told me to make sure you boys where safe and to keep an eye out for anything." Caleb answered

" You can't stop us and I will get the boy." the queen said before she and the knight disappeared in a cloud of smoke

The three looked around them but couldn't see where the two have held on to Sam to make sure he to didn't disappear and then the three made there way back to the motel.

-SPN-

Back at the motel Dean was on the couch next to Sam who was laying down watching cartoons. Outside was getting dark and it started to rain a little. Caleb got off the phone and went to the living room to find Dean looking up at him.

" What did dad say?" Dean asked

"He said to head on over to Bobby's since he's closer and to give Joshua a call to see if he can help."

At hearing that Joshua might come made the boys scream, they never got along with the older boy and Caleb couldn't stand him ether, when they got together all they did was fight.

" not him." Sam said

" why not?" Caleb asked looking at both of the boys

Caleb knew Josh could be annoying some times and a son of a bitch but he was a good hunter. And he also knew the boys didn't like him because he didn't like him, since he didn't that got Dean to hate him and since monkey see monkey do that got Sam to hate him because he had to do what Dean did and if Dean hated someone then Sam did to.

" He hates us and is mean." they said

" he's nice.. _sometimes_, give him a chance?" Caleb asked

" Fine, I'll try." Sam said

Caleb looked over to where Dean was and seen the "_your kidding me right_." look. He knew that Dean wouldn't do it but he knew Dean wouldn't listen anyways

" That's a good boy Sammy, now get your stuff we leave in ten."

Dean got up and Sam fallowed him to their room and started packing thier bags. Caleb helped them carry the stuff to his jeep before they drove off to Bobby's.

" I get front." Sam shouted

" No you don't , oldest does." Dean said standing next to Sam

" since WHEN." Sam challenged looking at his brother

" since NOW." Dean simply said

" not fair." Sam then folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip

" I think so." Dean laughed before getting in the front seat

Sam got into the back while Caleb got in the driver seat. When the car started moving Sam started to kick the back of Dean's seat.

-SPN-

At first Dean just sat there letting Sam kick the seat but after about an hour Dean couldn't stand it any longer.

" Sam if you don't stop kicking I am going to turn around and punch you."

" No you won't." Sam smiled and continued kicking

" Samule I mean it." Dean yelled

Still the kicking came again and again, Caleb couldn't help but smile at the bickering. He knew Dean wouldn't hit Sam and unfortunately Sam knew that as well.

" That's it!!!" Dean yelled

" I'm hungry." Sam said smiling at Dean

They drove into a Wendy's and got drive and Caleb got a cheeseburger while Sam got a happy meal checkin nuggets.

" do not get anything in my jeep or your dead." Caleb said before they ate in the car.

He would have ate in the Wendy's but he wanted to get to Bobby's as fast as he could.

" We won't." the boys said

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-Chosen one**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter four**

Sam was getting board and wanted to play a game. It felt like they've been driving for days to Sam when it really was two hours. He looked outside to find the rain had stopped and then looked at his brother and friend.

" Can we play a game?"

Caleb looked in the revue mirror to look at Sam. " What kind of game runt?"

Sam thought of a game and then got his favorite one. " I spy."

Dean rolled his eyes at the game, he taught Sam the game a few weeks ago because he wanted to teach him colors and other things but he found out the hard way that if you teach Sammy something new then be prepared to play it all the time. Ever since then all Sam wanted to do was to play the game.

" Of course you want that game." Dean grumbled

" Deuce be nice." Reaves said

" fine, I spy with my little eye something black." Dean spat giving Caleb a stick eye

" The road, my turn" Sam smiled

" yep good job." Dean said

" I spy something.... brown?"

" Is it a tree?" Caleb asked

" yep"

" ok I spy something blue?"

" The sky" the boys said together

-SPN-

"ok we're here." Caleb called out

" Yeah!!" the boys said

As the jeep stopped the boys where out of the car and running up the front steps to the front door. Bobby opened it and smiled at the two boys. " uncle Bobby, uncle Bobby" Sam called out when Bobby opened the door

" Hey Sam." Bobby said as he gave the littlest boy a hug.

" Hey uncle Bobby, how's it going?" Dean asked

" It's been nice and quit.. glade to see you boys again." Bobby laughed

" Us to." Dean said

Caleb walked up to the boys and said hi to Bobby before they went into the house. Caleb sat the boy's bags on the floor and fallowed Bobby into the kitchen with the boys behind them. They sat at the table and watched Bobby get some pop out before he to sat down.

" So what's up?" Bobby asked looking at Caleb

" Some people tried taking Sammy." Caleb snapped getting mad at what could have happened if they where to late in getting Sam.

" Why would someone want Sam? He's just a boy." Bobby asked

" Don't know. The lady said she was going to turn him evil or kill him." Dean answered looking at Caleb and then at Bobby

" It was Queen Bavmorda and her knight." Sam added

" Who?" Bobby asked looking at Sam

-SPN-

Sam told the others again about his dream with the Angel and the other people that are coming for him. After Sam got done talking Bobby sent the boys up to their room while Bobby and Caleb got to work on finding out who the people where and why they wanted Sam.

Bobby had called Joshua to come over and then talked to Macland on what was going on. The older man said he would do some research and then get back to him. Joshua arrived five hours later with some info on the people.

Bobby made some dinner for everyone while Josh told them what he found out. Dean and Sam sat next to each other while Joshua and Caleb sat on the other side and Bobby at the end.

" Alright there wasn't a lot I could find but I did get something, a long time ago there was this Queen Bavmorda that wanted to rule the whole world but a seer said there would be a baby that will be born and grow up to stop her, so the queen ordered that every women that was going to have a baby to be captured and held in her castle. They would look at the baby's arm for a birth mark and when they find it they would have to kill it." Joshua said

" Ok but what does this have to do with my brother?" Dean snapped

" They say that they found the baby but a group of people found the baby and killed the queen, their names where Sorsha, Willow, and Madmartigan. Then after a year the queen came back from the dead and then disappeared." Joshua said

" That's it what happened to her?" Dean asked

" That's all I found, I mean it's along time ago, there isn't books or paper on her." Josh said looking at Dean and then the others

" That was the queen that tried to take me." Sam told them

" What do you mean?" Caleb asked

" The lady from the park that was the Queen." He said

They sat there think of what to do when there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other then got up. Dean took Sam and hide behind a door. The others grabbed there guns and went to the door. Not wanting to open it Caleb called out.

" Who is it."

" Willow." Came the voice from behind the closed door

-SPN-

There you go so how was it


End file.
